HARRY POTTER GOES TO WAR!
by mike3121
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends must face the might of Voldemorts vast army as it approaches Hogwarts. The final battle has begun.


'all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing'

HARRY POTTER AND THE GREAT WAR

The day began like many others at Hogwarts, the legendary school to train aspiring young wizards. The telltale smell of spring was in the air. That wasn't all unfortunately. "WAR!" in huge blocked letters screamed, (actually screamed) from the front page of the Daily Profit. Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, knew this day would come. Lord Voldemort, no longer referred to as, "you know who," but was now named openly had gathered a substantial army of Death Eaters. They were now ravaging the wizzarding world not unlike the Muggle Genghis Khan.

Slowly Dumbledore climbed the centuries old stone steps that led towards the parapet wall ringing Hogwarts upper battlements. Since the beginning of open warfare Dumbledore had begun posting students in a rotational basis to patrol the walls. He also sent out groups of students to walk the edges of the dark and dangerous Forbidden Forest. As headmaster he had to be prudent and take what actions he could.

Dumbledore had been counseled by Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and a number of the teaching staff and urged to release the students to return to their homes. It seemed like a sensible thing to do. However, open travel was even more dangerous. The train Hogwarts Express, running from London Platform 9 ¾ to Hogwarts, had been ambushed by Death Eaters (now called DE's for short). All abroad were massacred - Lord Voldemort and his followers took no prisoners.

"Everything quiet?" Dumbledore inquired of the guard. The nervous guard, a third year Hufflepuff, Terrance Handley looked up. It had been a long cold night and his eyelids were getting heavy. He snapped to attention so quickly and in such a military manner one might expect him to salute.

"Quiet, yes sir. Cold too." He replied rubbing his hands together for warmth. Dumbledore looked out at the surrounding countryside. The first rays of dawn were beginning to claim some of the dark gray sky. "Another hour and your guard detail will be relieved. I suspect a nice hot breakfast and a steaming mug of cocoa will keep your spirits up." Dumbledore told the boy and ruffled his light blond hair in an affectionate manner. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." Young Handley replied excitedly. It was so cold in the wee hours of a dark gray dawn that both their breath was accompanied by clouds of steam and the open ground all around the school was white with heavy frost.

Just then something caught the student's eye. "Sir, what's that - Smoke?" The boy said, straining his eyes against the darkness. Dumbledore's old gray-green eyes strained as well. There it was, framed against the first streaks of daybreak – a far off innocent wisp of smoke curling up into the dawn sky. Under normal circumstances it would be ignored, probably some farmer burning debris. Not now. Everything, no matter how irrelevant or trivial could portend a much more serious matter. It was just a wisp, far off in the direction of the nearest settlement of Hogsmeade A cold chill ran through Dumbledore's body. War had come to Hogwarts. Dumbledore let out a long sigh and raced towards the main hall where the students and staff were eating breakfast.

He marched purposefully towards the Headmaster's table. Filch was at his side holding Mrs. Norris his mangy cat. Filch was jabbering excitedly something about a student caught out of bed last night. Dumbledore ignored Filch's protests as much more pressing matters were upon him.

"Students." Dumbledore said in his loud commanding voice. "I regretfully have to inform you that war is now upon us at Hogwarts. Hogsmeade is burning. Hogwarts will prepare to receive refugees and offer the poor wretches what help we can. As of this moment Hogwarts is closed and all classes canceled." Normally canceling all classes would be greeted with wild cheers. Instead it was stone cold silence.

The students and staff were stunned. Harry was caught with his mouth open and a bite of sausage just centimeters away from being eaten. Even the ghosts that usually play perennial havoc in the dining hall were stunned into silence. Hermione's face was pale. Slowly she put her fork down. "I think I'm going to be sick." She added with a moan. The usually talkative Ron was for once speechless.

The silence of the hall was broken when Malfoy climbed up on Slytherin's dining table and announced – "Hail Lord Voldemort." This was no spontaneous act. Draco Malfoy had looked forward to this day for sometime. Always under the great "Harry Potter," now it was his turn to shine, to have all eyes upon him. Harry was furious and reached for his wand but Hermione whispered "No Harry."

Everyone now watched the blacked robed figure of Professor Snape approaching Malfoy at a brusque pace. There was complete silence in the hall. Even Dumbledore stood transfixed watching Professor Snape's every move. As a formed Death Eater Snape was always suspect. Would he declare his open allegiance to Lord Voldemort? "Come down from there Malfoy." He said in a ringing voice. Dumbledore smiled. Malfoy looked confused. He'd always figured that push-come-to-shove Snape would join the Dark Lord.

After breakfast Dumbledore gathered his staff around a huge 3 dimensional map of Hogwarts and the surrounding area. "Albus," you don't intend on fighting Lord Voldemort's army do you?" Professor McGonagall said with a worried look. Dumbledore looked up. "We have no choice. Voldemort will massacre us all, right down to the smallest first year." Professor McGonagall let out an audible gasp. "As much as I regret it we all will have to fight, all of us, students included."

Dumbledore began his briefing like a military commander – which, in effect he was. "Madam Pomfrey, turn some of the classrooms into aid stations and stock up on as much chocolate as possible. Talk to the head House-Elf about it. Also inform him that dinners will be intermittent. Professor McGonagall I want you to gather a team of staff and students and begin making large vats of potions. Use whatever equipment or labs you deem necessary"

"Filch," Dumbledore said in a sharp crisp tone. Filch who had been hanging back from the gathering stepped forward. Never, as far back as he could remember, had he been consulted about anything of importance. "Yes sir." He said crisply. Dumbledore spoke without looking up from the map, "I want you to organize patrols of the deep catacombs. We don't want DE's sneaking in behind us."

"Right Professor. Me and Mrs. Norris here knows them underground chambers like the back a my hand." He added. Dumbledore now looked across at Professor Snape.

It was evident that this whole affair had affected Snape immensely. "Severus I want you to start issuing generic fire shooting wands as backups. They aren't as effective as the student's regular ones but will work none the less. I've also got a substantial store of small short-range wands for hand-to-hand combat." Snape nodded in agreement. "Do you think it will come to that? I mean hand-to-hand combat." Professor Sprout said in a worried tone. Dumbledore looked from face to face and said simply, "Yes." Just then the gathering heard loud cries and shouting. "What the…," Dumbledore said and, along with his staff walked out onto the nearby parapet.

They looked down into the courtyard and saw the whole Slytherin House marching towards the closed main gate. Malfoy was in the lead carrying the green flag of Slytherin. A young girl in the center of the column was beating out a rhythmic boom, boom, boom, on a large drum. The students at the gate looked up at Dumbledore. He didn't say a word but nodded. Slowly the huge doors began to creek open.

Snape yelled down to Malfoy. "This is a mistake. Don't do this." He cried. "All of you hear me. War is a serious and deadly business." None of the Sytherin's moved. Malfoy gave Snape a hateful look and called out, "Forward." The column then began to wind its way out of Hogwarts. Dumbledore, while as a student, had taken a number of classes on Muggle history. This reminded him of the class of Annapolis on the eve of the U.S. Civil War. With the war close at hand those with confederate sympathies lined up and marched out. They would be fighting their former friends and companions, even brother against brother - it was all very sad. Now it would be student against student.

With the Slytherin students fading into the distance Dumbeldore nodded to Snape. Snape then held out his wand and in a ringing commanding voice called out. "From this day forth no vestige of Slytherin shall remain in Hogwarts." Then with one simple flick of his wrist the whole long history of Slytherin vanished. Flags of Slytherin gray from the age of time, record books, even Quidditch cups vanished forever.

Later in the day survivors of Hogsmeade soon began to arrive. They first came in ones and two then in whole groups of 20 or more. Horror story after horror story were soon being related. The Death Eaters showed no mercy to anyone. They lined up one whole family and killed them all. Burning building and streets littered with bodies were all that was left of Hogsmeade.

Others told of the scavengers - Succubus that lurked on the edges of the battle to prey on the wounded and stragglers. One man tearfully recounted how his two young sons were carried off by two female Succubus (there are no males). They leaped from trees and carried his small sons away into the forest. The boys screamed wildly then a muffled silence. He had his two small daughters to protect so couldn't rescue his sons. The man said he even heard a succubus sigh in pleasure as she sucked the life from her young victim. Such horrific tails instead of frightening the students just stiffened their resolve.

Preparations for war went on 24 hours a day. Sniper holes were dug in the grounds around Hogwarts. Students armed with long-range wands that resembled pool cues and had small brass telescopic sights affixed to them were issued to sniper teams, one spotter and one shooter. Since there were only three death curses to use and such little time to teach them to the students the generic fire shooting wands were to be used instead. Beside, Dumbledore explained with the Death Eaters, as well as, his own staff doing magic it all tended to cancel each other out. Any huge confluence of magic in one location tended to cancel out all magic. Fire shooting wands would be the best and simplest solution.

Hermione was selected to help Professor McGonagall and some of the other instructors in preparing huge cauldrons of potions. It was determined that fireballs would be most effective. These glowing orbs would set the victim alight and they would burn to death. Others potions were created and designed to cause huge and painful boils allover the victim's body. Soon glowing grapefruit sized balls of varying color were being assembled and placed in lose knit bags. They would be hurled at the DE's or dropped from above.

Madam Hooch was busy organizing the air defense and chose Harry as her second in command. This was no Quidditch match and the flyer's knew that one simple mistake could cost them their lives. Two generic wands were firmly affixed to the front of the broomsticks. The wands were set to shoot a red blast of fire at the enemy. The broomsticks were new Spitfires the best available, being highly maneuverable and fast. Dumbledore had long ago seen war coming and secretly began to divert school funds for war materials. They constantly practiced flying maneuvers or went on patrols over the surrounding countryside.

Ron was disappointed as not being selected as a fighter broomstick pilot. This was all serious business and he held back complaints. His disappointment was abated when he was shown his duty position. Snape opened a large hanger like door to reveal six huge broomsticks. They were massive and hollowed out in the center. Each broomstick, or bomber stick, would carry a pilot, co-pilot, forward and rear wand, as well as, two mid wand positions. The load would be a deadly cargo of luminous fireballs.

Looking at the all of the weaponry one boy shouted, "Man that's like a flying fortress or something," Ron and Neville were well pleased to be assigned the mid-wand positions of Number 3 bomber stick.

At that moment Harry was on the ground discussing flying strategy with Madam Hooch when a lookout high in a tower called out. "BROOMSTICK COMING IN HOT AND FAST!" Dumbledore yelled to Madam Pomfrey, "Be prepared for casualties." Madame Pomfrey and two female Ravenclay's dropped what they were doing and grabbed a bag of chocolate and first aid potions. Snape screamed excitedly, "CLEAR THE COURTYARD. EVERYONE OUT!"

All eyes were now on the drama unfolding. Harry and Madam Hooch were the only ones aside broomsticks and rose quickly into the clear mid-day sky. There in the distance they saw a speck with 5 specks following close behind. Now and then a green blast would emit from one of the pursuing specks. The lead broomstick was trailing smoke and wobbling erratically from side to side. "Come on Harry," stated Madam Hooch, adjusting her flying goggles, "There's only five of them." Harry screamed loudly, "YES!"

Tonks was desperate. She was bleeding profusely from a burn to her head and could hardly see through the blood. She somehow managed to pull her wand from her cape and fire at the closest DE. The shot, as expected, went wild. Tonk's broomstick was badly damaged and on fire. She was loosing control and altitude with every second. The DE's on her tail were relentless and gave her no quarter. Suddenly, with a loud whoosh, Harry and Madam Hooch flew right into the DE formation scattering them in all directions. Tonks, growing weaker, saw Hogwarts grounds. Illumination globes had been conjured on either side of the courtyard to help guide her down. With her last bit of consciousness she aimed her stricken broomsticks between the globes.

"She's coming in too fast." Snape said with concern. Dumbledore pointed his wand towards the courtyard and cried out firmly, "NET." Seconds later a large net appeared. Tonks overshot the landing site and was headed directly towards a huge stonewall when she hit the net at full speed. There was a loud crash. Tonks, her cloths now on fire, as well as the net, were collapsed into a heap. "AQUAMENTI" Shouted Snape and a huge splash of water extinguished the blaze. Tonks lay still. She was alive, though just barely. Madam Pomfrey and her assistants soon whisked poor Tonks away to the aid station.

Meanwhile an ugly air battle was unfolding. Harry spied a lone DE pealing off to the right and followed. The DE pulled up sharply but not before Harry let lose with a blast from his wands. The DE and his broomstick erupted into a fireball and went crashing to the ground. Harry had no time to contemplate his first victory. A bright green blast singed his hair. A DE was right behind and closing fast. Harry jigged violently to the left and to the right. It was too much for the DE and he backed off. Harry spun around and now became the pursuer. One good clean blast sent the DE flaming to the earth.

Harry was elated then heard a plaintive scream. Madam Hooch had just sent a DE down in flames but was now being attacked by the remaining DE's. Her broomstick was smoldering and the lead DE was lining up a clear shot. Harry took aim and fired. His shot blew the front end clear off the DE's broomstick. He was sent tumbling to his death below. The last DE, having seen 4 of his companions sent to their deaths backed off and fled. Madam Hooch, a bit rattled, pulled up her broomstick next to Harry's, "Thanks for saving my bacon back there." She said wiping sweat from her brow. "I'm sure you'll get a chance to repay me." Harry replied. They then both noticed about 20 or more specks on the horizon. "We better clear out." Madam Hooch said, pointing her broomstick towards Hogwarts. So ended the first epic battle of Hogwarts.

Tonks had excellent recovery abilities and was soon up and about, though walking with help of a cane. She related how she had been with peace emissaries sent by the Ministry of Magic to negotiate peace terms with Lord Voldemort. Lord Chamberlam was to lead the negotiation team. It was a trap and all were killed except Tonks, who with bravery and pure luck managed to escape. She stated the obvious to Dumbledore; Hogwarts was surrounded. No one would come to there rescue. Many wizards, some of notable distinction, were now pledging their allegiance to the Dark Lord.

This was the lull before the storm. Soon all preparations were made that could be made. They had only to wait. Dumbledore gathered the students into the courtyard and minced no words. Many, if not all of them would die in the fighting to come. The DE's would not spare anyone. If any student wanted to leave they could still do so. No one moved a centimeter. Old Dumbledore turned from them with tears in his eyes.

Ron on sentry duty was first to spot one – a DE reconnaissance team sneaking about the edges of the forest. Hogwarts had three wand cannons. They were huge, as long as a Muggle car and weighed over a metric tone. They were hollow inside. To load you would pour inside them a powerful and deadly concoction of spells and fire potions. It was only good for one blast then had to be re-loaded.

Snape had been put in charge of the wand cannons. He relished the position and had his wand cannon teams practice loading and re-loading until they reached a level of proficiency he was satisfied with. "FIRE!" Shouted Snape at the top of his lungs. A huge red beam of light emitted from the wand's tip. Seconds later the lurking DE's were sent sprawling in all directions. Only one survived and managed to stand on wobbly legs. Just then one short intense red beam shot from a hidden sniper position and hit the DE. He immediately erupted in flames and joined his smoldering companions.

The students let out a cheer; even shouts of "Snape, Snape" could be heard. This was perhaps the one and only time Snape had ever been cheered by students. He made a halfhearted attempt at a smile, though smiling did not come naturally to him.

Later that evening other DE's were spotted on the edges of the clearing. During the night Hagrid's cabin had been set alight. Hagrid had long since removed anything of value, still it was his home and the sight of it burning brought forth a flood of tears.

Early the next morning everyone ate a nervous breakfast. There wasn't much talking. Harry gulped his food and joined Madam Hooch in conducting the day's preflight briefing. Hermione wanted to actually join in the fighting instead she was stuck in a lab concocting various deadly brews. The bomber sticks were not to be used yet so Ron stood guard duty on the parapet.

As the students were leaving the dining hall one lad ran in, it was difficult for he was going against the tide of serious faced Hogwarts students. "Let me through," he said in desperation, trying to elbow his way in. "Headmaster Dumbledore," The boy shouted. At that moment Dumbledore, seated at the head table was conferring with Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. They had serious business to discuss and, judging from the look on Dumbledore's face, this disturbance had better be something substantial.

"In the sky," he said gasping for breath, "a cloud." Dumbledore and his staff immediately went outside and brusquely climbed the stone steps. Even with the naked eye everyone could easily see a huge black cloud forming in the distance. "What devilry is this?" Snape said with concern. "Dementors, hundreds of them." Dumbledore replied.

Dumbledore then shouted to the guards, "Recall all patrols and sniper teams. All students and staff behind the walls." With frantic haste anyone on the outside was brought within the walls of Hogwarts. Dumbledore lifted his wand high and began muttering. The cloud of Dementors was getting closer by the minute. Their howling screams were painful and causing everyone to cover their ears. All eyes were on Dumbledore. The Dementors, now a dense swarm, were almost upon Hogwarts when Dumbledore made a slight flicking motion with his wand.

Through magic an invisible shield rose around Hogwarts. The speeding Dementors slammed into it hard. As they did they would explode in a shower of sparks and bits and pieces of black robes. The Dementors were possessed with rage and flung themselves at the shield with unrestrained fury. It was all over within a few minutes. All the Dementors were gone. They were not thinking creatures as such and none held back.

Later in the day a dense formation of Death Eater broom dive-bombers, or dive sticks appeared high over Hogwarts. They circled, spied a target then dove. The dive sticks were larger than normal with a rear facing DE. Two other smaller broomsticks were on each side to give the craft a balance and created a distinctive gull wing appearance. These dive sticks had an enchantment that caused them to scream loudly when in a dive.

Harry quickly got his squadron into the air - 12 fighter sticks in all. Unfortunately Madam Hooch and her squadron were out on patrol and not due back for sometime. There were 20 or more dive sticks and equal number of DE fighters flying cover.

Harry led his flight high into the sky. He gave a hand signal and they pealed off one-by-one and dove straight for the bombers. Within seconds it was a maze of swirling twisting broomsticks. Harry took careful aim at a twin seater dive stick and fired. His shot was dead on target and the rear wand gunned fell from her seat and let out a horrific scream as she fell to her death. One more blast hit the pilot square in her back. She jerked, reaching behind her, then fell.

Harry had a split second to pull up sharply when one of his squadron mates blasted a DE dive stick at close range. The dive stick and passengers exploded into a thousand pieces and he was splattered with their blood. Harry lined up another shot at a dive stick and sent both pilot and rear wand gunner down in flames. It was sad, Harry noted, that most of the DE dive stick crews were female. Still this was war and they would have no qualms at shooting him down.

Harry looked about for his next target and watched Cho shoot down two dive sticks in quick succession. She looked in his direction and he gave her thumbs up. She smiled back. One dive stick managed to break away and begin its dive. Harry was right behind. The rear wand gunner knew how to handle a wand and sent one accurate blast after blast towards Harry. Harry was close enough to see she was a pretty blond, about 19 years old with her long radiant hair done up into a practical braid. She wore the standard uniform of the Death Eaters, a long black cape. Normally the Death Eaters had silver skull type masks but this was impractical for air combat.

He really didn't want to kill her. She was terrified and shouting something to the pilot. Down both craft went at a tremendous speed. Harry was running out of options and fired. The poor girl took the shot right in the stomach and died instantly. The pilot continued her dive with the rear wand gunner still aboard. The scream of the dive-stick was getting louder by the second. Any moment the pilot would release her deadly load of firebombs. Harry let loose with one long blast and sent the dive stick flaming towards the ground. He just barely managed to pull up and dodged erratically amongst Hogwart's spires.

Climbing back into the battle Harry noticed most of the dive sticks had either been shot down or were fleeing. Harry now found himself in a twisting confusing air battle between fighter sticks. A DE crossed his path. Harry's reactions were quick and the DE exploded into a thousand pieces. Once again he was splattered with blood. Harry had lost half his companions. A seventh, Padma Patil, rode her flaming broomstick down to the earth, screaming the whole time. The situation was looking bleak when Madam Hooch and her squadron arrived. Now it was the DE's turn to be outnumbered. Blast after blast began to decimate their ranks. Only six DE fighters managed to escape and two of those were trailing smoke.

Hermione and Ron were arguing as usual. Harry didn't know just what. It didn't take much to get those two going at it. Harry wasn't really listening. Like many pilots that had seen combat he was disturbed as to what he'd done. True he'd done his duty. But the sight of the terrified young girl dying from his fatal blast would haunt him for many years. Their death screams echoed and re-echoed in his ears.

The next morning Madam Hooch led the pre-flight combat briefing. Ron and Neville were there, as well as, the rest of the bomber stick crews. The room was crowded so the bomber stick crews stood along the back wall. Harry gave a quick wave to Ron.

Madam Hooch began the briefing by pulling down a large animated map of Hogwarts and surrounding countryside. "Intelligence has found that the DE's main broomstick drome is located here." She then pointed to a large clearing deep in the Forbidden Forest. Harry raised his hand, "Do you mean we've got a spy amongst the Death Eaters?" Madam Hooch just smiled and continued with the briefing. "Ignore everything else but these two buildings. They contain the bulk of the firebombs and a number of broomsticks." She then looked intently at the bomber crews, "There are all sort of nice targets out there, I want you to ignore them and concentrate on these two buildings." They all nodded in agreement. One bomber pilot, Nathan Jenkins raised his hand, "Uh, professor, what if we can't. I mean is there some secondary target. I don't want to come back with a full load of fire bombs." Madam Hooch looked stunned for a second.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Secondary targets are here, circled in red." Just then 5 red pulsing circles popped up. "Fighter sticks will fly cover for the bombers." Madam Hooch put her wand down and leaned forward and made a point of making eye contact with Harry. "Some of you broomstick fighter pilots are hot but on this mission you are to protect the bombers. Don't go flying off and engaging in air duels with DE fighters." Are there any questions?" Madam Hooch said while putting on her flying goggles, "If not. Wizards, man your broomsticks!"

They were all excited. This was the first real opportunity to strike back at the enemy. Ron and Neville were tired of pulling boring guard duty. Just as they were leaving the briefing Hermione called out to Ron and Harry. "I've made these for you, well actually they were to be for Christmas but – oh well – what the hell." Hermione said with a shrug and handed Harry and Ron pure white scarfs. Ron looked stunned. For once he shed his awkward youthful immaturity.

"Why thank you Hermione, thanks a lot." He said and wrapped it around his neck. Harry did the same. And, much to Harry's surprise, Ron leaned over and gently kissed her on the mouth. It was just a short friendly kiss but sent shivers up and down Hermione's spine just the same. Before separating and joining their squadrons Ron and Harry exchanged high fives. "Good luck Ron." Harry said. Ron nodded and replied, "Good luck to you." The bomber stick crews knew this would be no picnic. The DE's attention would be primarily on bringing down the bombers.

The six bombers sticks were huge. Some clever person had painted an animated picture of a sexy lady on its side. "Hi big boy," The animated picture said in a sultry tone and blew Neville a kiss. "Nice touch," Neville said climbing aboard. The bomber sticks smelled of new wood as most everything was made of wood or polished brass. Their pilot was young Stan Harper, a bright Third Year Hufflepuff. The copilot was pretty Katie Longstreet, she would also double as bombardier when they approached the target. In the rear wand position was a young nervous lad, Harvey or perhaps it was Harry Thornton, Ron wasn't sure. The front wand position was crewed by a serious looking Ravenclaw, Eugene something or other, Ron had forgotten his full name as well.

The mid wand positions were offset from each other so Neville and Ron wouldn't get in each other's way. They both had two rather thick fire wands mounted on a brass base that allowed the twin wands to move about freely. Ron and Neville had been briefed that these stick were relatively short range but put out a lot fire in quick succession. In racks along the wall were mounted extra fire sticks and bright blue water shooting sticks. Also each member of the crew had an escape broom close at hand. These escape broom were very short and good for only one quick, not so comfortable, ride down. Neville and Ron looked them over in trepidation.

The large dirt floored cavern shook when the first bomber stick in line came to life. The sticks emitted a loud deep-throated throbbing sound and it made conversation difficult. Ron and Neville's craft was third in line for takeoff. They watched in fascination as the first huge broomstick rose into the sky. The cavern shook again when the second came to life. They then heard their pilot Stan Harper call out an enchantment. He had to say it 4 times to activate the broomstick.

"Igniteo," the huge bomber stick shook then began to throb. The pilot said it again 3 more times and the huge broomstick began to move. Slowly it exited the cavern and joined the two others hovering above Hogwarts. Ron and Neville looked down. His fellow students were nothing more than specks. It seemed to Ron a full turnout. They both waved from there windows. Fighter sticks were circling them in tight formation. Ron could make out Harry on one of the passes with his new white scarf blowing freely in the wind. Ron waved but was sure Harry hadn't seen him. Then much to Ron and Neville's surprise old Dumbledore himself mounted atop a weathered ancient broomstick made a slow pass around the bomber sticks waiving his pointed wizards hat about.

The large bomber sticks were slow and cumbersome and turned ever so slowly. At last they were in formation. The pilots were used to the quick response of a regular broomstick. It was easy to over correct and get the bomber sticks to wobble. Number 4 bomber stick began to wobble about and came careening towards Ron and Neville's craft. It was eventually brought under control but not before Ron and Neville had a not so pleasant close up view of Number 4's terrified pilot and copilot.

"This is going to be some ride," Ron shouted above the loud roar of the broomstick. "Neville didn't reply but nodded in agreement.

Hermione watched the whole affair in fascination and fear. Both her dear friends were going off to battle. She knew she held a vital position but still she longed to get in the fight herself. Now Ron, "her Ron" was bravely going to face Voldemort's minions.

Soon Hogwarts faded in the distance. "Channel's coming up," shouted the pilot above the throbbing roar. Ron and Neville looked out their respective windows. There below lay a wide body of muddy brown water. It had once been a Muggle's shipping channel now it lay abandoned and unused, a breading ground for mosquitoes and other unsavory creatures. This was the demarcation point that separated Hogwarts from Death Eater controlled areas. If they crashed now the Death Eaters would catch them and execute them.

Onward the formation went. A light intermittent rain began to fall. Ron felt sorry for the fighter broomstick pilots, out there in the elements, their heads almost on a swivel. Suddenly Madam Hooch pointed towards the sun. Ron made out dozens of black specks descending at a quick pace. "WAND STATIONS!" Screamed the pilot. Neville shot Ron a nervous glance then peered out his window. Ron did the same and lowered his flying goggles down. He was sweating profusely and his hands were shaking uncontrollably. "Get a grip Ron." He muttered to himself.

Just then sleek black DE fighter sticks began to swirl and turn amongst the bombers. To Ron's amazement they were of the newest design – Messer Sticks, named after the designer, High Wizard Wolfgang Messer. Ron was over excited and his first blasts went well wide from his intended target. Ron watched as one DE moved in close to bomber 2 in front. The bombers sticks were flying in a box formation in order to provide protective fire for each other. Perhaps the DE pilot was overconfident or just plain stupid. He moved in too slow and took too long aiming. The rear wand gunner of Number 2 gave him a full blast and sent the DE down in flames.

"Wow! Did you see that?" Neville said excitedly. "YES!" Ron shouted. Their excitement was short lived when the lead bomber took several hits. It began to smolder then actually burn. Two DE perhaps thinking the burning craft was an easy target got too close. This was a deadly presumption on their part for both DE's were soon blown from the sky by Number 1's determined mid wand gunners.

Ron had no time to watch the fate of Number 1 bomber when he saw two DE lining up for a firing pass. "TWO DE's ON THE LEFT" Ron shouted. They were coming in fast and a myriad of deadly green blasts were emitting from the front of their sticks. Ron took careful aim. He knew his wands were only good at short range. He waited for the last possible second then fired. There was a whoosh and the DE's flew right past their bomber. Neville fired at them as they flew away. This was going to be difficult. The DE's were coming in so fast and using the sun's glare for their advantage.

Two more DE's lined up for another pass. Once again Ron waited. He heard their bomber taking several hits and the smell of smoke was permeating the air. His full concentration was on the lead DE now closing fast. "This one's for you Hermione." Ron said then fired. The DE exploded no less than 10 meters away. The second flew over their bomber but Neville, now getting the hang of it, blasted it to pieces.

By now Harry and Madame Hooch's fighter sticks were fully engaging the attacking DE's. It was a vicious twisting turning air battle with no quarter asked or given. The forest below was now being punctuated by small fires, each marking the site of a crashed broomstick be it friend or foe. Ron saw that the fire on board Number 1 bomber stick was getting out of hand. The huge bomber dropped from formation and tried to turn back. Its wounds were mortal and the attacking DE's sensed a kill. They swarmed over it. Despite the best efforts of Hogwart's fighter sticks Number 1 began to break apart. First one, then two emergency broomsticks were deployed. Four crew members in all were able to exit the burning craft. None too soon for it went into an uncontrolled dive and spiraled to the earth. What followed was a tremendous blast and huge fire.

One DE lined up for a shot on a helpless and unarmed crew member from Number 1. A bright green fire streak emitted from his broomstick. There was a loud explosion and crew member was no more. Harry, with his sense of fair play and honor was furious. He fired blast after blast at the DE sending in flaming into the forest. "You bastard," Harry shouted shaking his fist.

"TARGET APPROACHING." Screamed the pilot about the same time the enemy DE fighters broke off. Suddenly there was a loud explosion just outside their craft. Ground mounted anti broomstick wands were now firing exploding fire blasts upwards. The sky all around them was now being filled with bright red balls of fire. Undeterred the huge bomber sticks lumbered on.

Their copilot, Katie Longstreet, now took her seat in the bombardier position. She looked down into a pure white crystal ball. "Steady," she said in deep concentration. "Steady, a bit to the left. Too far, right, RIGHT!" She stated. "Steady on. "NOW! "RELEASEIO!" She shouted. Their huge broomstick shuddered as its deadly cargo was released from the storage hold.

None of them had any time to see if they were on target or not. "Time to put this baby in the barn." Stan said while directing the lumbering craft towards Hogwarts. The return flight was no picnic. Large swarms of DE attacked them at every opportunity. Number 5 took several hits and all of the crew was injured. It was only by the superb flying skills of the pilot Katie Bell that it managed to stay in the air at all. Ron had always thought of her as a bubble headed git. He had much more respect for her now.

The wait at Hogwarts was excruciatingly painful. Everyone, even the house-elves that hardly left their workstations, looked skyward. "BROOMSTICKS INBOUND." Shouted a lookout. THEY'RE OURS!" He added.

A crash crew assembled in the flat area just outside Hogwart's main gate. The bomber sticks were huge and needed a lot of area to slow down in. Aside from the school nurse, Madam Pomfrey and her assistants, there were emergency ground crew personnel that held special blue wands. These wands would shot a powerful stream of water. About a dozen stretchers were floating in the near the Madam Pomfrey's aid station.

Professor McGonagall was standing with Professor Dumbledore. Her heart sank when she noted all of the missing broomsticks in the returning fighter squadron's formations. The fighters, some smoking and with wounded pilots began to land. One young girl, with her broomstick burning furiously wobbled in for a landing. Her hair was now on fire when she slammed hard right into the aid tent. Madam Pomfrey ran to her. She then stood and shook her head – the girl was dead. One of Madam Pomfrey's aids began to scream hysterically – it had been her sister.

Next the bombers came into sight. Professor McGonagall began to count them out loud. "Number One, Number Ones missing." She said with a sigh. Most bombers landed without incident. Wounded crew members were evacuated as quickly as possible. Ron and Neville were in high spirits when their huge bomber stick came in to land. They swaggered from their craft like seasoned veterans.

Neville, never one to show undue emotion, hugged their pretty copilot Katie Longstreet several times. Five of the crew assembled near the front of the craft when Stan called out, "Hey, Harry, time to celebrate." Harry Thornton, the rear wand gunner didn't reply. The crew then sauntered towards the rear of the craft. "That lazy SOB," Stan said with a laugh, "probably wants a helping hand out." "Or maybe a big kiss," Katie Longstreet said with a toothy smile.

They all stood in stunned silence when they looked upon the charred remains that had been the rear wand position. Harry was gone; no one knew when it occurred. Ron surmised probable hit dead on from one of the ground mounted anti-broomstick wands. Their remorse over losing a fellow crew member was momentarily distracted when Katie Bell's flaming Number 5 came into view.

It was burning furiously. Harry had been with her the whole trip back, fending off attackers and helping to guide her in. The whole crew of Number 5 had been wounded severely and couldn't use escape sticks. All eyes were on the stricken craft as it approached. "Oh Albus," Professor McGonagall said while squeezing his arm.

Harry was flying close to the cockpit and shouted across to Katie Bell. "You can do it girl." Katie turned towards him and gave him a grim smile. Harry could see her once pretty and vibrant face was covered in blood and burned skin. Harry had been such a protector for her the whole flight back that Katie vowed if she'd ever lived through this she was going to shag the daylights out of him.

Down dangerously low swooped Number 5. There was a shudder. Her copilot, Ginny Weasley shouted "IGNITEO" several times and nothing. They were down to only three enchantments to keep the huge bomber stick in the air. There was another shudder. Ginny, dripping blood from a severe shoulder wound looked across at Katie Bell and exchanged terrified glances. They had to land now on only two enchantments. The ground they flew over was rocky and ahead loomed the deadly Whumping Willow. "HARD RIGHT, HARD RIGHT!" Shouted Ginny. The lumbering craft turned and just missed the old tree.

Then it hit hard. Number 5 broke up upon impact and careened across a field of spring crocus. Burning wood went flying in all directions. "Oh my God!" Professor McGonagall said hugging Professor Dumbledore. She buried her face in his robe, not wanting to see what was happening. "How could anyone live through that?" Professor McGonagall said sobbing.

But they did. The ground crew with great bravery managed to extinguish the flames. Soon the wounded crew was rushed to Madam Pomfrey's crowded aid station. There were a number of severe wounds and later Madam Pomfrey was in wonder as how Katie Bell could have even flown the bomber stick at all since she'd lost so much blood. Everyone was sure Katie Bell would get a Victoria Wizards Cross for Bravery.

The usually talkative trio of Harry, Ron and Hermione were silent while eating breakfast. Not long ago they would be severely upset over a slight or a bit of gossip. Now, with death sudden and violent all about them, those things seemed so small and trivial. Just then one of Madam Pomfrey's aids came by. She informed Harry that Madam Hooch had been severely wounded in the last air battle. The girl then stated that Madam Hooch wanted Harry to come by the hospital and give her daily briefings. "Damn, their goes one hell of a good pilot." Harry said shaking his head. He now felt the full weight of command resting on his young shoulders.

It was late at night and Harry was alone in his fighter squadron's office. He had a number of blank sheets of parchment before him and a writing quill. Just then Dumbledore entered the room. Dumbledore noticed a pile of crumpled sheets of parchment scattered about the floor.

"Hi Professor." Harry said with a pained smile. Dumbledore pulled up a chair and sat backwards on it, facing Harry. Harry then spoke, "I'm writing to the parents. Telling them their sons or daughters died in combat. This isn't going easy." Harry said putting the quill down. "What do I tell them? I saw your daughter burn to death today; screaming all the way down." Harry added.

Dumbledore sighed. "I can see your dilemma. The responsibility of command is difficult. To send out young people on a daily basis, some of them personal friends and knowing many might not come back is an awful burden. I think you should begin, "I regretfully inform you your son/daughter died bravely in combat today. He/she died for a worthy causing fighting pure evil. He/she died instantly and with no pain." Dumbledore then added softly, "Sometimes the real truth is just too ugly." Harry's eyes lit up, "Yes, yes that's it." and began scribbling.

The new day came dark and sullen. A strong wind whipped through Hogwart's ancient spires. "Grounded," muttered a young broomstick pilot when he looked at the day's flight postings. Though the air war was to abate the ground war was beginning to heat up.

During the night Voldemort's Death Eaters had managed to put into position 6 large powerful wands cannons. They were twice the size of Hogwart's own wand cannons. Snape wasted no time in directing his wand crews to their duty stations.

Snape looked out with his brass telescope into the gray early morning mist and saw several orange flashes. "ALL WANDS PREPARE TO FIRE." Snape shouted. Suddenly there was a loud report and a section of Hogwarts' outer wall was hit. Bricks went flying in all directions. Five students were killed instantly and several more injured. Snape was undeterred. "RANGE MAXIMUM." then screamed "FIRE!" while pointing his wand.

Harry and Ron were on a nearby parapet watching. The sound of the discharging wands was tremendous. Red streaks shot from the wand cannons. Professor Snape watching through his telescope saw they had all missed. At once he began issuing correcting coordinates. "Drop two degrees, adjust right two degrees," he said. When Hogwarts' wand cannons fired another volley they hit something for there was an orange fireball in the far distance. The wand crews began to shout with glee. Their victory dance was short lived for number three gun, near Harry and Ron, suffered a direct hit. A massive explosion followed. Ron and Harry were tossed about like rag dolls and luckily landed unharmed in the courtyard below. Number three wand and crew were obliterated.

The duel of the wands continued. Snape was obviously a better gunner than his Death Eater counterpart. Still his wand cannons were smaller and Hogwarts now only had two. The enemy gunners found the range and soon Hogwarts was pounded by blast after blast. Ancient brick and mortar, never constructed to withstand the ravages of war, was sent flying in all directions. Whole walls collapsed.

Even deep in the cold wet spaces below Hogwarts where Filch and a detail of students were now patrolling they could hear and feel every hit. Filch looked into the terrified eyes of one young boy. Filch was a lonely unfriendly man but, because of the war and how everyone was now dependent on each other, patted him on the head. "They're sure giv'en old Hogwarts a pound'en. She can take it though." He then gently poked the boy. "Back to work laddie." He said with a smile.

During a lull in the fighting Snape's eyes fell on Harry Potter. The familiar "POTTER!" rang through the air. Harry ran to Snape. "Yes Professor?" Harry said breathlessly. At that second an incoming fireball screeched overhead and flew harmlessly over Hogwarts. They both instinctively ducked. "Do you still have that invisibility cloak?" Snape said now shouting above the incoming and outgoing wand fire. Harry was wondering how he knew about that particular item though this was an inopportune moment to debate the issue. "Yes sir." Harry shouted back. "I have a mission for you tonight. I want you to get a couple of your friends together, take some explosive fireballs with you and spike the enemy wands. Hogwarts can't take another day of this." Just then, as if to emphasis the point, an incoming round blew clean off one of Hogwarts main spires.

Harry was trembling with anticipation and immediately recruited Hermione and Ron. Hermione was especially excited since this would afford her an opportunity to strike back directly at the evil Death Eaters. The three would each carry a large sack of explosive fireballs, a dangerous undertaking even under normal conditions. Carefully they studied a map of the area. Some drainage ditch or an old picket fence that would hardly get their notice now took on tremendous importance. Like Muggle commandos they wore black clothing and darkened their faces. Snape was careful to alert the guards as to a patrol being out and a password was devised – "Rowlings."

All wand fire ceased at dusk. The trio ate a hearty dinner then, with the creeping shadows of nightfall, slunk like thieves out into the darkness. When Harry was young he could get all three of them safely under the protective cover of the invisibility cloak. Being older some bit or piece of them was always showing. It didn't really matter though since the night was dark and overcast accompanied with a cold drizzle. Carefully they made their way.

Ron had a bad habit of talking to himself, "Damn bramble; Stupid rock." He'd mumble. This was jeopardizing all their lives. Harry stopped them and grabbed Ron by the throat. "Either shut your trap or go back." Harry said with his angry face just inches from Ron's. Ron knew he'd screwed up and nodded. Now, much more silently, they crept through the night.

It was along time before they came upon Death Eaters forward sentries. The young commando's had to restrain their impulse to instantly kill the hated enemy. They knew the mission came first and carefully skirted around them. The object was to sneak in, place the firebombs and get out undetected. If an alarm was raised the DE would be sure to check the area for sabotage.

Out of the pitch darkness of the night six long menacing shape came into view. A number of DE black caped guards were on duty. They rubbed their hands together being cold and bored. Some sipped from steaming cups of hot coffee. Many were standing around enchanted heated glowing stones for warmth. Luckily very few were actually walking their posts. Harry carefully put the invisibility cloak down since it would now get in their way. He made sure to place it at a prominent site, near a rock outcropping where they could easily find it for the return journey. They separated and slunk around the massive wand cannons, carefully lowering explosive firebombs down deep inside.

The wand cannons were huge and made of such an ancient wood they seemed almost petrified from age. Harry smirked to himself thinking of some pompous Death Eater wand gunner the next morning taking aim at Hogwarts, preparing to reduce it to rubble – boy would he get a surprise. Placing the charges took some time and much to the trio's horror the first hints of dawn were streaking the dark night's sky. Disregarding caution they completed their mission and scurried away into the morning mist.

With just seconds to spare they made it back to their own lines. Though exhausted and dirty neither Harry, Ron or Hermione wanted breakfast or to clean up just yet. The trio, a sorry sight indeed, walked up to Snape. Snape was on the parapet wall pacing back and forth while angrily bossing his remaining wand crews into action. "Well Potter? Successful mission I hope?" Snape said in his usual tone. "Yes Professor." Harry answered with a node. "Hummm," Snape replied thoughtfully as if not believing Harry.

At that moment a violent explosion shook the morning air. Massive fireball after fireball erupted far in the distance. What students about at that early hour began cheering wildly. Snape looked through his telescope at the raging inferno. "Not bad Potter. Not bad at all." He then put his telescope down, collapsed it and turned to the dirty trio before him. "You three look a right mess." He said with a twinkle in his eye. Then, much to their surprise he held out his hand to Harry. "I detested your father for his treatment of me, some was well deserved. I'm sorry to have taken my anger out on you Harry. Friends." Harry looked up astonished and said simply, "Friends." "Now get cleaned up and have some breakfast or its 50 points from Gryffindor." Snape said with a bit of a laugh.

The sudden elimination of the long-range wand cannons must have set back Voldemort's timetable. He was such an arrogant and evil man that he was probably in a violent rage. No doubt a few Death Eaters lost their lives at his hands over the wand cannons debacle. Old Voldemort would have gone into hysterics if he'd known Harry Potter had a part to play in it.

For the next several days the remaining heavy broomstick bombers went on mission after mission. Ron and Neville, as with the rest of the crew were exhausted. The rear wand position had been rebuilt, well…as best under hurried conditions. Stan proved to be a fine pilot with a sharp sense of humor and Katie Longstreet was always dead on target with a rain of deadly firebombs. Harry was faced with an ever-shrinking pool of broomstick fighter pilots. Some of the new lads he was training were downright inept. He felt it almost criminal to send them up to meet deadly swarms of Death Eaters.

The next mission began like many others, a briefing by Harry, targets pointed out then the familiar, "Wizards, man your broomsticks." Once again Ron and Neville heard the familiar throb of the heavy broomstick traversing the channel. Once again there was the familiar cry, "DE's ATTACKING FROM ABOVE!"

On one pass a DE pilot got lucky and hit an area near where the firebombs were stored. It began to burn furiously. Both Ron and Neville tried to put out the flames with water wands but it was hopeless. Stan, with daring effort, managed to turn their burning craft around and fly it over a forested area. He then screamed loudly. "ABANDON SHIP! EVERYONE OUT!" With the fire raging the crew climbed aboard escape wands and pushed off. Luckily there were no DE's about and they all made it to the earth successfully.

Neville and Ron, as well as, the ever-perky Katie landed together. Neville came in hard and hit a tree. His leg was bleeding from several ugly gashes. They each carried emergency chocolates and a first aid kit. Neville's wound was well beyond their healing abilities though Ron did manage to stop the bleeding. "Now what?" Katie said looking about forlornly.

Part dragging and carrying Neville, the trio made their way towards what they hopped was Hogwarts. After many long tiring Kilometers they rested. The sky was darkening so they drew some branches together and huddled in the dark to wait for dawn.

Harry, when he got word Number 3 went down was frantic. He immediately took off and began searching the last known location of the bomber stick. It was growing dark when he saw the burned remains of Number 3. With great reluctance Harry returned to Hogwarts.

During the night a fierce battle raged deep in the catacombs below Hogwarts. Filch was a wise old fox and knew what tunnels to flood. Hundreds of Death Eaters drowned in the cold darkness that night. It was a horrible way to die, even for a Death Eater. No one felt inclined to boast or brag of the victory the next morning.

Each morning was bringing a greater and greater a threat to Hogwarts. With reluctance Dumbledore told Harry to stop his combat sorties. The remaining 3 bomber sticks were retired from battle permanently. Voldemort had now drawn up his vast army in front of Hogwarts and had constructed an interlocking maze of trenches. Dumbledore also had a maze of trenches constructed so as the protect Hogwarts main gate.

Hogwarts wizard infantry had placed a number of rapid-fire wands or machine wands at strategic locations along their trenches. The last final desperate battle was shaping up. With a loud cry and the shrill tone of a whistle the charge "UP AND OVER!" was heard all along the DE line. Thousands of black robed silver masked Death Eaters now charged forward. The machine wands began spraying a deadly fire at them. There were so many Death Eaters it seemed hopeless. Just when the situation looked bleak a retreat was sounded. Hundreds of dead and dying Death Eaters lay in the no mans zone between the two sides.

Harry, his flying days over, joined the infantry on the line. Hermione joined him as well. There was no reserve now, no backup. Everyone held a combat position. Over Madame Pomfrey's objections the hospital was emptied of half its patients. Anyone that could hold a wand was to join his or her companions on the line. Hermione begged, pleaded and threatened to get a position as a machine wand gunner. Snape, perhaps a bit tired of her incessant moaning scrounged up one from one of the bomber sticks. Harry was at her side. They both felt that Ron was now dead, probably burned to death in the wreckage of Number Three bomber stick. Through the long cold night they all waited on full alert. Now and then a wizard on either side would send an illumination spark into the sky.

Meanwhile deep in the shadows of the final battle lay Ron, Katie and Neville. They had survived and even come close to the gates of Hogwarts. Tens of thousands of Death Eaters blocked their path. The trio had gotten lucky a few clicks back. A battalion of DE had to make a hasty move forward to get into position. They left a storehouse full of food and piles of generic wands as well as a quantity of medical supplies. Well feed and Neville's wounds treated the three watched from the safety of the shadows.

Dumbledore left strict instruction to Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall to torch the coveted Hogwarts library and anything else of value if the school should fall. Filch told Dumbledore of one small secret exit where only a few might pass to safety. Dumbledore had to beg Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall to use this escape route. Dumbledore told Filch he could escape as well. Filch would have none of it and vowed to fight at Dumbledore's side until the last. He did entrust Mrs. Norris to Professor McGonagall to spirit her away from the conflict.

The sun began to rise and it looked to be one of those beautiful spring mornings. The Hogwarts students now facing a certain and painful death at the unmerciful hands of Voldemort and his followers were at peace. Harry looked up at the sun and said more to himself than anyone else, "That's the sun I'm going to die under." Hermione hugged him.

Seconds later whistles and a loud cry of "UP AND OVER" went up and down the DE's line. Packed masses of Death Eaters began pouring from their trenches like evil black ants. The densely packed DE's ran forward oblivious of their comrades falling all around them. Undeterred they ran forward screaming Voldemort's name. Hermione fired and fired until her wand began to overheat and finally caught fire and burn. Now the DE's were in Hogwarts trenches. It was deadly hand-to-hand combat.

Harry slammed one blacked robbed DE to the ground and, using his short wand blasted him point blank. Hermione, despite her small size, was making up the difference with pure rage. She killed one former Slytherin, beating her to death with a rock. She turned and caught another former Slytherin. He was a young boy and easy to bring down. In one smooth motion she opened her cape and tucked his head between her thighs. Hermione now began to squeeze with all her might while firing at approaching DE with her free hand. Being such deadly, close fighting everyone was in an insane fury. Harry picked up a slight DE and threw him clear out of the trench. Another took his place and leap towards him. Her mask had been ripped off – it was Bellatrix.

Harry snarled like a mad man and pinned her to wall of the trench. "You're going to die Potter." She hissed. Harry pulled out his short wand and pressed it to her chest and fired. Her body virtually exploded in flames from the inside out. Fully engulfed she bounded from the trench screaming hysterically. Hermione screamed, "HARRY LOOKOUT. IT'S MALFOY!"

Just the name Malfoy sent a red-hot fire of hatred shooting through Harry. Malfoy, standing on the edge of the trench, leap at the same time Harry pointed his short hand-to-hand combat wand at him. Seconds later Malfoy lay atop Harry with neither moving. Malfoy then stood looking about in confused manner. Harry's wand was sticking deep into his neck. Malfoy stumbled a few paces then fell forward – dead. Hermione at last finished off her young DE with one final massive squeeze. She then stood and congratulated Harry. Black robed Death Eaters were pouring into the trenches - Harry and Hermione knew the end was at hand. Just then, almost as if on cue the Death Eaters, on the eve of victory looked about frightened.

Dumbledore was first to spot them. There were hundreds of specks on the blue horizon. In two separate groups. In the center of one group was a massive ancient sailing ship - Durmstrang. There standing proudly on the bow of the ship, his long black hair blowing in the wind was its Headmaster Igor Karkaroff. Leading the flight of fighter sticks was Viktor Krum. Viktor now directed his fighters to peel off and begin an earnest air duel with DE fighter sticks. Hopelessly outnumbered the DE's began falling like sparks from a fireworks display. The huge ships under belly opened and began raining down a deadly bombardment of fireballs on the packed masses of Death Eaters. Many Death Eaters were now on fire and screaming.

Fleur Delacour and her girls led the second group from Beauxbatons Academy. The Beauxbaton girls were wearing some sort of stylish powder blue wizard armor though with rather un-combat like short skirts. They dove and began strafing the terrified Death Eaters. Now and then one of the girls would snag a squirming Death Eater, rise high into the air with him then drop him screaming to his death. It soon began raining black robed Death Eaters. It was a virtual slaughter. One might think the demure delicate Beauxbaton girls would be afraid of breaking a nail. They proved to be more deadly than even the males from Durmstrang.

Soon both groups landed and began fighting the Death Eaters in hand-to-hand combat. Even on the ground the sexy Beauxbaton ladies weren't afraid to "mix it up" with the DE's in close combat.

There was growing terror amongst Voldemort's forces. With Hogwarts in front and Karkaroff and Madame Maxime's people behind the Death Eaters were growing desperate. From above a huge sailing ship was raining death down on them.

It started with just one Death Eater; a tall thin bearded one. He removed his black cape and silver mask, throwing them to the ground. He then approached a Beauxbaton girl and broke his wand in half. Others began to follow and soon the remaining Death Eaters were surrendering by the thousands. It was over.

A wild cheer went up amongst the surviving Hogwarts students. Almost every Hogwarts student had a wound of some type. Sometime during the fighting Harry had received a rather nasty burn to his left arm and shoulder. He was so fired up he'd not even noticed. Hermione had also been wounded. The young Slytherin she'd squeezed to death had bitten her hard on the upper thigh yet she wasn't aware of the wound until she tried to walk. Still in a daze from the sudden violence the Hogwarts students began climbing out of the trenches.

Amongst the Death Eaters taken prisoner was Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. Harry was furious at her and several Beauxbaton girls had to hold him back. Strangely Dumbledore welcome her, even hugging her. "Whats GOING ON?" Harry shouted. Dumbledore explained that her husband, Lucius was a ladies man and, through the years, had a string of mistresses. She hated him and, when she saw what a monster her son Draco was becoming turned against him. Nacrissa was the spy in Voldemort's camp and her tips had saved countless Hogwarts student's lives. When asked what happened to Lucius she stated that one of the Beauxbaton ladies fired on him point blank, "blowing his fat cheating head clear off."

So ends the Great War that rocked the wizzarding world. Several days passed while the prisoners were sent to detention camps, the dead buried and a half-hearted attempt at cleanup was instituted. The Death Eater commanders would be tried for their crimes and no doubt executed. Voldemort was never found though some believe he took his own life in one of his many command bunkers.

On one bright spring morning soon after the end of the Great War Dumbledore gathered together the students from the three schools. Representative from the Ministry of Magic were there as well as the media – meaning the pesky and annoying Rita Skeeter. A large contingent of wounded students, some almost covered in bandages sat in seats of honor. Dumbledore approached the makeshift stage with the ruins of Hogwarts behind him. He looked about then began to speak in a slow deliberate manner.

"As much as I regret it Hogwarts will be closed for many years." There were spattering shouts of "NO!" from Hogwarts students. "It has to be done. As you can see these old walls took a tremendous beating. Crews of rough Construction Wizards will soon descend upon Hogwarts and begin the rebuilding process. You Hogwarts students will be split up and sent to various schools to complete your education." Hermione, Ron and Harry gave each other worried looks.

Madame Maxim has agreed ed to take in 20 male Hogwarts students. The young males from Hogwarts then looked over at the sexy short-skirted Beauxbaton girls. Fleur Delacour stepped forward and in a heavily accented voice said. "Yes and vee are introducing a new coed wrestling class." Every male immediately raised his hand volunteering to transfer to Beauxbaton. Ron went to raise his hand as well but Hermione gave him a hard stare. Ron reached over and put his hand in hers, an intense love was building between the two.

Dumbledore laughed and continued his speech. "It was a crime for such young people as you to face the ravages of war. Many of you will carry visible scars of this battle for years. Yet others of you will carry invisible ones. Long after the war you will hear the cries of dead and dying friends or foe." There was a long solemn silence amongst the students. Harry closed his eyes and heard the screams of his friends or victims just as loudly as if they'd just occurred.

Dumbledore then announced that the area immediately in front of Hogwarts, except for the main road, was hallowed ground, sacred ground where many thousands died. No one was to walk on it except grounds keepers or veterans. He then called Katie Bell and Harry Potter forward.

Part of Katie Bell's face was swathed in bandages and she was seated in an enchanted wheelchair. She then floated effortlessly towards the stage. The girl had received savage wounds and was recovering slowly.

Dumbledore then began to read from a parchment, "Katie Bell for courage above and beyond the call of duty by bringing in the burning Number 5 and saving the crew from a fiery death I present to you the Victoria Wizards Cross for Bravery." Katie tried to smile but even doing that was painful. Dumbledore then pinned the medal to her hospital gown. Rita Skeeter was actually behaving herself for once and had her photographer in a discrete manner take picture after picture.

Harry was then called forward. He too was presented with a Victoria Wizards Cross for Bravery above and beyond the call of duty. He'd stayed with Katie Bell's burning bomber stick despite swarms of DE's. No one would have faulted him if he'd sought safety for himself. The whole gathering then stood and began clapping. Even some of the severely wounded tried to stand as well. The clapping turned into cheering. Pent up emotions since the beginning of the war were coming out. Students from all three schools began to mingle. One lad from Hufflepuff grabbed a stunning Beauxbaton beauty and kissed her full on the mouth. She didn't mind at all and almost knocked him over with a return kiss of her own.

This then became commonplace. Snape moved forward to say something but Dumbledore stopped him. Snape nodded and smiled. The beautiful Katie Longstreet deliberately sought out Neville and kissed him in a most impassioned manner. Ron and Hermione went into such and embrace that no molecule of daylight could possible pass between them. Though wheelchair bound Katie Bell pulled Harry down to her and let go with such a violent kiss on him that Harry's legs began to wobble.

So ended the Great War not with a bang but a kiss.

Written By:

Beta Proofed By:


End file.
